


The Shortest "Halecest/Stilinski Twincest" Sterek Fic Ever Because Stuart is the Alpha Bitches and Don’t You Forget It

by FiccinDylan



Series: Sick of Your Shit Verse [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (PLEASE SEE NOTES), Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Comedy, Crack, Fellatio, Fluff and Crack, HaleCest, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stilinski Twins, Topping from the Bottom, Twincest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, a smattering of feels, candy vanned, past dubious consent, squaresome, sterek, stuter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5309867">here</a>:</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Hey Stiles, I gotta go. Work on getting that squaresome together and I’ll talk to you later. Love you.”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Love you- wait, a squaresome would be Derek, Peter… and me and…”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Bye, Stiles, see you soon!” </i></p><p> </p><p>Soon is here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shortest "Halecest/Stilinski Twincest" Sterek Fic Ever Because Stuart is the Alpha Bitches and Don’t You Forget It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Shortest “Mistaken Identity” Sterek Fic Ever Because… Shit Girl, I Don’t Know… I Just Really Wanted to Write Some Stuter?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309867) by [FiccinDylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan). 



> See the end notes for more info about the past dubcon stuff that's mentioned in this fic. 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by. I kinda hit a roadblock and I said I was gonna finish this fic come hell or high water so I can work on some others. I could do 10k more words seriously, but I think this is a good start. Enjoy!

“Umm… Stu?” Stiles asks as he lies back on his bed, watching the ceiling fan above him. It’s the day after Stu laid his claim to Peter and made Stiles talk Derek into what he considered a very unusual (yet _titillating_ ) squaresome. Stu hums quietly as Stiles clears his throat again.

“Uhh… Stu?” Stiles whispers tentatively. Stuart looks at his little brother.

“Yeah, bro?”

“So like, you’re my big bro and I love you more than anything.”

“I love you too, Stiles!” Stu exclaims proudly before closing his eyes and lowering his head.

“Cool, cool. Hey, Stu?” Stiles says a bit more urgently. Stuart sighs fondly.

“Yeah, little bro?”

“So like, you always have really good ideas. Like, to the point when I don’t even mind jumping in because I know it’s going to be awesome! I wish I could be like that sometimes. I mean, you always jump into my ideas, but they’re usually pretty disastrous.”

Stuart chuckles and shrugs, looking reassuringly into his brother’s apologetic eyes.

“Oh I don’t know, Stiles. Your idea to bet a werewolf about other supernatural creatures actually didn’t end too badly.”

“Because you saved me!” Stiles replies, flailing out his arms, “You always save me and I trust you 100%, you know that right?”

“Of course I know that, bro! I trust you too! You wouldn’t ask me to do anything I couldn’t handle. You’re a good brother.”

Stiles beams at his older bro and reaches down to ruffle his hair, causing Stuart to pout. Stiles laughs.

“Thanks, Stu. And ditto. You’re really the best.”

“Thanks, buddy!”

A moment passes and Stiles pulls at a stray thread in the comforter.

“So, Stu?”

“Uh huh?”

Stiles breathes out slowly, “So… like, is this squaresome even happening?”

“Mmhmm…” Stu mumbles. Stiles nods and pulls harder at the comforter.

“So like, me and Derek… and you and Peter? All on the same bed?”

Stu lifts his head and peers into his brother’s concerned eyes.

“Yeah, Stiles. All fucking. You and Derek and me and Peter, and Peter and Derek and me, and sometimes you and me and Derek because this fucking twinsense thing has me wanting him balls deep in me and he’s not even my fucking type. And then maybe you and me and Peter because that’ll fuck him up good.”

Stiles shakes his head as he brushes Stu’s hair out of his eyes.

“Stu, I gotta say, I never thought about fucking you.”

Stu’s forehead crinkles as he tilts his head looking at his twin.

“Really?” he wonders, a bit surprised, “But we jack off all the time.”

“I know, but I never really thought of that as wanting you _sexually_. You’re like, my comfort zone, my security blanket. I never have to worry about looking sexy or hot in front of you while I’m yanking it.”

Stuart winces and grumbles slightly.

“Well that’s because you’re always sexy, Stiles. Even despite just saying ‘ _yanking it_ ’.” Stu insists while Stiles huffs out a laughs and continues running his fingers through Stu’s hair. His own hair is buzzed short like he’s always had it.

“I can’t believe you think I’m sexy. Hey, how long have you wanted to get with me?” Stiles asks. Stuart stills and looks up at his brother.

“Uhh, well shit, you’ve _never_ thought about me that way?”

Stiles shakes his head.

“Not really, I’ve always been pretty obsessed with you, especially after you moved away, but I guess I never really allowed myself to. Sorry?”

“No worries, bro. I was just gonna say like a month before whenever you said.”

“When it’s really…”

“How long is not weird?”

“Whoa, bro!” Stiles says with another flustering flail. He throws his head back, placing his hand over his face. “Am I sexy?” He asks, almost absentmindedly.

“Hell yeah, bro.” Stu insists, “You’ve got a great set of genes and though I got most of the confidence and bravado, you have this sweet innocent humility that-”

“Fuck, right there! Do that again!” Stiles grabs a handful of Stu’s hair and shoves his face back into the crack of Stiles’ ass where Stu has been rimming him for the last 20 minutes.

“Stiles, you asked me a question!” Stu yells out slightly muffled from his little brother’s bussy.

“Nibble my rim again, then tongue fuck me?” Stiles asks with a sweet grin and a wagging brow. Stu rolls his eyes.

“Maybe it’s just a twinsense thing?”

“Less talky, more rimmy!”

Stu allows Stiles to push him back down where he slips his hot tongue alongside the two fingers already unpacked in Stiles’ ass.

“I’m so glad we decided to pre-game,” Stiles sighs as Stu’s tongue glances of his prostate, “It’s really going to take some of the stress off- _oh shit_ , right there, Stu! Oh my god, I love you so much, oh my god, I’m going to come!”

Stiles body pulses with orgasm as his release paints Stu’s mouth and face. Stu watches Stiles’ blissed out frame on the bed as he falls into a light sleep. He grabs his own erection, stroking lightly and shaking his head as his twin.

“Pssht, _yanking it_.” He says simply before coming on Stiles’ hole and settling back in to lap it up, giggling as Stiles twitches in his sleep. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

***

The boys arrive at the Hale loft and Stiles opens the door like it’s his second home, seemingly forgetting how nervous he should be. Stu grins and watches as Stiles walks towards Derek and Peter who are already naked. Peter is sitting with his legs crossed on the bed, reading a book - clearly for effect. Derek is just standing with his arms crossed over his chest, brooding into the middle distance. Stu rolls his eyes.

“Hey, babe.” Stiles says softly, kissing Derek’s cheek while cupping his buttock. Stu can’t shake the small twinge of jealousy he feels and looks at Peter who is wearing the same expression. Peter isn’t direct, but he’s slyly peering at the duo through his peripheral vision. Stu walks to him and puts a hand on his shoulder causing Peter to slightly start and look up. He narrows his eyes investigatively at Stu before shaking his head.

“It’s uncanny.” he says before reaching up to run his thumb along the bridge of Stu’s nose. Stu puts his finger to his mouth.

“Shhh…” he says, and tilts Peter’s head so his ear is turned before tapping his own ear and pointing at Stiles and Derek.

“Thanks for doing this, bear. I love you, you’re so good for me.” Stiles mewls into Derek’s ear. Derek lets loose a fond purr as he kisses the boy.

Stiles then leans back into Derek’s ear, whispering something that Stu can’t hear, but by the quick look of longing on Peter’s face, Stu knows Peter heard. The elder wolf quickly schools his expression.

Instead he peers at Stu.

“You’re nearly identical, but you’re nothing alike are you?” Peter asks teasingly. Stu leans in and licks the tip of Peter’s nose.

“We’re exactly alike, I’m just more conceited about it.” He finishes with a wink. Peter chuckles and shakes his head.

“Conceited? No, that’s not a Stilinski trait.” Peter surmises, causing Stuart to wonder what his test subject is. “Cavalier, maybe?” Stuart huffs.

“Confident.”

“Suave.”

“Arrogant?”

“ _Debonair…_ ” Peter slithers out as he runs his hand down the column of Stu’s neck. Stu leans into the ministration, but quickly recovers.

“Fuck you have a way with words.” he says, taking Peter’s book out of his hand and snorting at the cover, _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ , “I hope you can pick out a safe word as pretty as all those others.

Peter leans in and flashes his eyes deviously at the Stilinski twin.

“ _Schadenfreude_.”

Stu laughs and flicks Peter’s scrunched up nose, “Nice.”

Stu looks over to his brother and sees that he’s already naked and making out with Derek. He applauds his brother’s… well, horniness, and puts his bag on the bed to catch up. He tears his shirt off and throws it in Peter’s face, causing the amused wolf to growl playfully. Stu simply winks and takes out his sports goggles.

Peter’s jaw drops.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.” He grouses as Stu fastens the rubber band around his head and starts doing lunges.

“Hey wolfman!” Stu says, poking Peter’s nose with a firm forefinger, “The last time everything was a blur and I’m not missing any of the wolfy bits this time. Besides… you know I look good, bitch.”

“Lookin’ smart, Stu!” Stiles cheers from his position on the bed where Derek’s nose is buried in his neck. Stiles gives him the thumbs up before turning back to Derek. “Psst, Der… Stu thinks I’m hot.”

“Thanks, baby bro!” Stu says, effectively leaving the two temporarily in their own bubble. Peter rolls his eyes and reaches behind him, gentling his thumb along Derek’s Achilles heel.

“Derek, _pet_. Are you sure you want to go through with this? We can always back out and go weekending in San Francisco like I suggested. No would ever suspect.”

Derek sighs and wriggles his foot out of Peter’s grasp.

“Peter, shut up.” He says as Peter feigns offense before instinctively leaning back into Stu’s arms. Before he gets a chance to be shocked about it, Stu reaches down and starts to tweak lightly at Peter’s nipple. Peter doesn’t acknowledge the touch, but he also doesn’t move away.

Derek pulls Stiles closer to him and shakes his head. “Stu, your goggles are…” Derek pauses and levels Stu with a look so cold and detached it causes Stu to shiver. He’s only warmed again by the hot chocolate orbs his brother is sending his way. Stu nods knowingly. He knows he looks good. Derek turns back to Peter.

“Stiles wants this and he owes it to Stu since you decided to be an ass with the unicorn bet.”

“Hey!” Peter defends, throwing his hands up, but being careful not to knock Stu’s hand away. Not the one that’s travelled to his other nipple at least. “He was the one who bet _his_ ass!”

“Before I was with Derek!” Stiles flails, “And I thought that unicorns didn’t exist! You know, like dodos!”

The older gentlemen in the room all look around at each other and Stu raises an eyebrow,

“Uhh, Stiles…”

“Stiles,” Peter interrupts with a glint in his eye, “do you wanna bet that dodos don’t exist?”

“Peter, no-” Derek says, but he’s interrupted by his supposedly better half.

“Shut up, Peter. I’m not an idiot, I know they don’t exist!” Stiles insists with a roll of his eyes.

“Stiles, no!” Says… someone. The brother or the boyfriend, at this point it’s clearly a toss-up. Peter returns the eyeroll.

“Yes, Stiles. I’m sure dodos don’t exist. I couldn’t possibly know anything about a man who lives on the edge of town secretly breeding and selling them to private collectors. Who would even _know_ a person like that?”

Stiles mouth hangs open as he refuses to break eye contact with Peter.

“Peter, there’s no way. You’re not serious.”

“Perhaps not.” Peter shrugs nonchalantly while looking at his nails. He shoots a quick, practiced leer back at Stiles. “Hey, have you ever heard the phrase, _a knot in the mouth, a knot in the south_?” Stiles shudders.

“You mean like Texas?”

“That could certainly be arranged in the parameters of our bet.”

“NOPE!” Stu rushes in, palming Peter’s face out of the way and grabbing his little brother, pulling him gracelessly off the bed. 

He takes him to a far corner while Peter chuckles and Derek groans.

“Dammit, Stiles! What the fuck!?”

Stiles looks at Stu with pleading, apologetic eyes. They get Stu every time.

“Stu, I’m so sorry! I just got caught up!”

“Get your head in the game, Stiles!”

“Uggh, I know, he just makes me so fucking crazy. I can’t believe you like him.”

“I don’t like him, I want to fuck him, there’s a difference. Now, what team?!”

“Stu, we’re twins, I know that you like-”

“What team, Stiles?!”

“Well, wait! Are we doing the _High School Musical_ thing or-”

“Stiles, _fuck_ , what _motherfucking team_!”

“Stilinski!!”

“You’re damned right! Now get over there and start-” Stuart stops short because as the two look towards the bed, they see that Derek has straddled Peter and the two are making out all dirty-like with Derek pressing Peter into the mattress. Stiles grabs his crotch and lets out an uncharacteristic snarl as Derek slinks himself down Peter’s body and noses at his cock before enveloping it into the hot, wet heat of his mouth.

Stiles is transfixed by the scene and allows Stu to lead him to the chaise. As Stiles watches his boyfriend and… his boyfriend’s uncle in sexual congress with his mouth agape, Stu begins placing wet kisses to Stiles’ neck and shoulder while lightly stroking his cock.

Stiles moans as Stu slowly licks a line down his twin’s sternum and envelopes his nipple between his pouty, spit slick lips. Stuart feels Stiles’ hands in his hair and grins when there’s a slight tug. His grin falls when he sees the look on Stiles’ face. Stu knows that look.

“Hey, umm, everyone. Not to break the mood-” Stiles says timidly. His eyes are nearly blacked out, but Stu knows his brain is working overtime. Peter and Derek groan.

“What is it, Stiles?” Derek asks while leisurely stroking Peter’s cock. Stiles gestures to the two like it should be obvious.

“Derek! Why are you so… _cavalier_ -” Peter raises an eyebrow towards Stu who winks. Stiles continues, “about your uncle fucking you?! I mean, I know I’m getting it on with Stu, but that’s different, I guess.”

Derek shocks the hell out of Stu by simply grinning at his human and leaning back into Peter’s arms.

“Well you see, Stiles. In a werewolf pack, closeness and intimacy are very important. It’s up to the slightly older wolves to foster the younger wolves as they discover their sexual leanings.” Derek explains. Stiles nods slowly while digging his fingers into Stu’s knee. Even Stu looks at Derek a bit… concerned.

“Um, Derek-?” he tries to interject, but Derek keeps going, now gazing lovingly at Peter.

“My family has always been open about discussing sexuality and when I came of age, Peter took me aside and discussed the changes that were happening with my body and how I could best use them to my advantage.”

“Oh, babe.” Stiles says, quickly shaking his head. Derek doesn’t seem to notice.

“So when I got my first rut, he allowed me to rub off against his thigh, and he’s been with me at every plateau along the way.” Derek leans up and kisses Peter sweetly before looking back at (and completely ignoring or dismissing) the boys’ blitzkrieg-ed expressions. “It was a real bonding experience.”

“It sounds like a real rapey experience.” Stuart says bluntly, though no one could argue with him if they wanted too. Stiles is still stunned and Peter is lying back with his eyes closed and self satisfied smirk on his face. Derek’s eyebrows furrow.

“What?” He asks, a look of something like hurt flashing across his face.

“Aww, babe.” Stiles says, holding out his arms in an aborted move to offer comfort from across the room. “It’s okay, sweetie. Hey, if you’re not good enough for your family, then who will ever want you?”

“Jesus, Stiles!”

“Hey, I’m trying to make the most out of a bad situation! My boyfriend got candy vanned by his own uncle!”

“ _Candy vanned_?” Derek asks, sitting up and looking back at Peter suspiciously. Stu looks at Stiles confused as well and the boy shrugs.

“Like when strangers offer you candy and lure you into their van so they can bad touch you.”

Stuart is about to open his mouth to say… something, but is interrupted by Derek.

“Jesus, Peter! What the actual _fuck_ , did you bad touch me?!”

“Hmm?” Peter hums without opening his eyes. Derek punches him in the arm and Peter shoots up, rubbing his bicep, “What?! Oh, no sweetie.”

“Oh, so all the stuff about bonding and becoming one with each other and nature-”

“God, Christ.” say the twins in unison.

“-wasn’t all bullshit?” Peter gives a short laugh and grins.

“Oh no, _that_ was all bullshit that I told you to get some ass, but I love you very much.” Peter closes his eyes and puckers his lips before starting to lean into Derek, but instead gets a pillow in his face courtesy of Stiles Stilinski.

Derek looks around completely flummoxed.

“Bu.. but you and Uncle Roger-”

“There was an Uncle Roger? Oh poor, sweet baby.” Stiles wails as he finally runs to the bed and drapes himself across Derek’s back. Derek lets him. Peter huffs.

“You developed late!” He offers as explanation. When everyone continues to glare he folds his hands into his lap and sighs, “Most have their first rut at 12, but you were fucking 16 and _hot_.”

Peter turns to Stu very matter-of-factly, “Now Roger was just a pervert. He went a little too far. When you have the kind of kinks for twinks that he did, it’s best to keep it in the family.”

“Wait, what? What happened to Roger?” Stu asks.

“He kept it in the wrong family.” Peter answers nonplussed.

“What?!”

“Yeah, he was caught diddling the Jenkins boy, but the settlement was enough to therapy most of it away and Roger went to jail. The kid’s fine I hear, married and well adjusted. And look at you, Derek!” Peter says, gesturing towards his nephew, “You came out… well you’re just _fine_!”

“Uncle Roger went to jail?!” Derek exclaims. Stu shakes his head.

“Really, Derek? That’s the part you foc-”

“You told me he moved upstate!”

“Well that’s technically where the prison was so…”

“The night he got out was the night of the fire. He was going to show me his basketball card collection in the basement when I got home.” Derek draws his knees into his chest and begins to rock softly on the bed. Stiles pets him lightly and coos into his ear.

“Shhh. shhh… it’s okay bad touch wolf, it’s okay. To me, you’re perfect.”

Stu rolls his eyes and peels Stiles off of Derek. He can see Derek shiver slightly at the loss.

“Well… we’re gonna let you guys get started and then I guess we’ll just-”

Stiles and Derek look surprised, but Peter just licks his lips at Derek. Derek bristles.

“Shouldn’t we like… I don’t know, _talk_ about something?” He asks to anyone who will listen. Stuart shrugs.

“Talk? You wanna talk? Because I didn’t think you guys would be into roleplay, but I have some lines ready. Who wants to be Dean and who wants to be Sam? I’m Castiel, of course, and I think Peter would make an awesome… _Meg_ , no really, think about it!”

“Who made you the boss of this again?” Derek asks still very much perturbed. Peter looks at his lines and pouts up at Stu.

“Aww, don’t look at me like that, salt n’ peppa wolf! Of course you’re Crowley!”

“Stu is the boss because he’s awesome and has awesome ideas and is the only one of us in this room who voluntarily lost their virginity to an older man.” Derek snaps his head to Stiles before raising a questioning eyebrow. Stiles shrugs, “It was a supermoon, babe, I don’t blame you one bit, and hey, it let me know you like me! Also, dibs on Sam!”

“We’re not reading lines!” Derek spits out. “We’re going to fuck until we pass out and then… I don’t know what-”

“Brunch?” Peter offers, but is met with Derek’s finger. The middle one.

“-but I’m not going down on _you_ anymore tonight!” Derek accentuates the statement by poking Peter hard in his chest. Peter looks affronted.

“Wha-? Pet, no! Please don’t deny me the pleasure of your mouth.”

Derek crosses his arms petulantly, “shouldn’t have bad touched me!”

“Aw, sweet nephew,” Peter lifts his chin slightly, baring his neck in deference, “let me make it up to you! Let me kiss it and make it better?”

Derek humphs, but stays put on the edge of the bed while Peter drops to his knees and noses at Derek’s half mast cock.

“Aww, see there, pet? Already on the road to recovery. Next stop, forgiveness?” Peter raises his eyebrows as Derek scoots himself back until his back is against the headboard. He looks at Peter for a long moment before crooking a finger and beckoning his uncle forward.

“Oh my god, Stu! It’s happening!” Stiles stage whispers to Stu who stops bobbing up and down on Stiles’ cock and turns to see Peter leering at Derek, placing a small kiss to his alpha’s inner ankle.

Stu turns around and starts suckling at Stiles’ head before looking up and seeing that Stiles has locked lusty heart eyes with Derek.

“Fuck, Stu, I can’t believe you got this to happen. You’re so fucking cool, I love you!” Stiles exclaims as he watches Peter lick a thin stripe up Derek’s shin and kiss him again gently behind the knee.

“I love you, little bro!” Stu muffles with an a-okay sign around a mouth full of cock.

Derek rolls his eyes (or perhaps they just roll in the back of his head as Peter runs his tongue beneath his foreskin) and grasps onto the sheets. It’s almost as if he’s fighting nostalgia and trying to stay mad at his uncle, though they both know that the moan Derek just let escape means all his resistance is for naught.

Stiles seems to be tethered to Peter’s body as it makes its journey over Derek’s manscape. He stands up, effectively pushing himself awkwardly into Stu’s mouth. Stu flaps at Stiles and finally grabs his hand, leading him over to the bed.

Stu lays beside Derek and starts to make out with Stiles again, jacking him off. After a moment he stops.

“Dammit, I’m southpaw, trade me places?” Stiles nods and slips next to Derek. He starts mouthing at the wolf’s shoulder while firmly jacking off his brother. Peter is kissing and licking at Derek’s neck when he not so discreetly reaches over and starts to thumb at Stiles’ nipples.

Stiles’ eyes widen and he looks helplessly at Stu. Stu just kisses him and speeds up his strokes on Stiles’ dick until the boy comes with a yelp all over his chest, his groans being swallowed by Derek’s mouth. Stu and Peter are quick to clean up the mess with their tongues and they share a look so heated, Stu’s sports goggles steam up.

Looks like they were all finally on the same page.

***

Stu hates feelings. He doesn’t do them. Well, that’s not entirely true, he has feelings of course, and more than just those dictated by the nerve endings in his body. He understands love. He loves his brother and his dad and mo- Aunt Clare. He loves his little brother-cousins and his friends.

He’s had boyfriends and girlfriends, but for him that’s separate. You don’t get too attached, because sometimes you can love someone very much and they leave you and that hurts. He gets that now, and while he can deal with the weight of that in a familial capacity, the addition to sex makes love within sex a dangerous risk that he chooses not to take.

Stiles is pretty much his polar opposite and it makes Stuart insane.

He’s fucking into Derek now; Derek’s on his back holding one knee behind his forearm, Stuart is bracing himself with a hand behind the wolf’s other knee, pushing Derek’s leg back as he thrusts into him wildly. Stiles is staring at them with wide, lust blown eyes and pushing out so many feelings it’s making Stuart dizzy. It’s everything he can do to not spit out-

“Fucking finally you werebastard!” and Derek’s eyes leave Stiles and look at Stu incredulously.

“What?! I’m not a bastard, Stu, we barely know each other!”

“I know, I love you!” and fuck it all, he did. Well, Stiles loved Derek, Stiles was helplessly and uncontrollably in love with Derek with meant that Stu was too a little bit. Or a lotta bit. He still remembers the night that Stiles lost his virginity. It was a full moon and he was at home in bed just flipping through Grindr on his phone.

He doesn’t remember much, but the next morning a man in his late 30s snuck quietly out of his house with a promise to not tell anyone anything as long as Stu never contacted him again. Stu called his brother the next day and Stiles went into explicit detail about finally getting with the werewolf he’d been pining over for years.

Now whenever they were together, Stu could feel himself heat up. It wasn’t just the sex though, it was Stiles using their connection to love and comfort a werewolf who needed it in spades. Stu felt that every time Stiles gave all of himself, he also gave a little bit of Stu. Then when Derek returned the love Stu felt the residuals and that developed into having some complicated ~feelings for Derek Hale. Stu hated it, never got close enough to reciprocate, but he was happy to finally be letting off some of the pressure.

“You _what_?! I just found out you existed!” Derek yells before moaning and grabbing Stu’s hips to pull him in deeper.

“You heard me you piece of shit! Don’t make me repeat it!”

“You’re fucking insane, ohh, _fuck_ your dick is insane.”

“Shut up and love me!”

“Yeah, Derek! Shut up and love him, he loves you! Fuck, I love you too, baby! And I love Stu, you bad ass top, look at you, you perfect magnificent son of a bitch!”

“He is pretty magnificent.” Peter pipes up from in between Stiles’ legs.

“Hey Peter, less talky, more rimmy!”

“I feel like that’s a callback…” Peter mumbles as he goes back to the task at ass.

“Shut up and tongue fuck me!”

Stuart laughs and goes in for the high five which Stiles meets at the last minute nearly dismounting both of them. Stu recovers quickly and continues plundering the depths of Derek’s werecavern.

“Whoo! You da man, Stu!” Stiles shouts out as Derek’s eyes roll to the back of his head. Dammit, Stu was the man. And he was gonna get his.

***

“My dad may be the sheriff, but I’ve got the prettiest steed in the pasture, don’t I?” Stuart drawls as he inches his way smoothly into Peter’s ass. Peter’s eyes are screwed tight as he drools onto the comforter, his shoulders and face smashed into the mattress.

“How did I fucking end up here?” He mumbles, completely unaware of how Stu managed to mount him. Derek lets out a chuckle as he fucks Stiles slowly on the bed next to them. Stiles closes his eyes a lot, but every time they’re open, they alternate between looking lovingly at Derek and wondrously at Stu.

“You’re so fucking cool, Stu!” Stiles says before groaning and raking his nails down Derek’s back causing the wolf to give a snarl and growl.

“I’m… I’m a top, I’m older than you, I’m not supposed to be her-”

“Shut up, Peter, you love it!” Stu says with a slap to the meatiest part of Peter’s ass.

“Yeah, take that dick, Peter!” Stiles adds in, “That’s for molesting my fucking boyfriend!”

“Jesus, Stiles!” Derek protests, but Stiles hushes him, leaning forward and pressing sweet kisses into his lips.

“No, don’t worry, honey! We’re gonna get you some therapy when is is _ooh… oh shit, right there, baby!_ :

“I’m the apex predator! Not some frail human’s plaything! _Ahh!_ ” Peter hisses as Stuart rams the tip of his dick just over his prostate. Stu leans forward, panting heavily into Peter’s ear.

“What was that, Daddy? You love it? If you want Uncle Stu to hit that spot again, I think you’re going to need to give me a little bit of encouragement.”

“P-ple-” Peter mumbles, turning his head away from Derek who has stilled inside of Stiles as they both watch attentively. Stu reaches down and pulls Peter’s head back, smashing his face down towards Derek and Stiles again.

“What was that, Daddy? For the cheap seats in the back!”

“Stu, please! Fuck me! Fuck your daddy!”

“Oh my god!” both Derek and Stiles exclaim as Stu ramps up his assault on Peter’s insides. He leans forward again and plants his teeth into Peter’s shoulder, biting down hard until there’s blood in his mouth. He leans back and howls.

“MINE, _bitch_!”

“Yours, Stu!” Peter yelps, his entire body turning red.

“What the fuck, Peter?!” Derek yells out, unintentionally driving a little deeper into Stiles who moans without complaint.

“Shut up, Derek, I’m the alpha!” Stu says, a newly developed bloodlust filling his senses as he licks at the healing skin and continues driving into Peter.

“Umm, actually you’re not, I’m the alpha!” Stiles grabs Derek and deftly switches them with surprising grace so he’s now riding the alpha wolf.

“Stu is the alpha, baby! You’re a sexual abuse victim, but we’re gonna get you the help you nee- _fuck, buck your hips like that again!_ ”

“Say it, bitch! Say it! Say that I’m the fucking alpha!” Stu seethes as he looms over Peter, putting the majority of his weight into his lunges.

“Yes, alpha, please! Don’t stop! You’re the alpha! My alpha!”

“Peter, what the hell?!”

“I DON’T _KNOW_!”

“Want me to mark your insides, daddy? Fill you up with my pups?” Stuart growls at Peter.

Derek grabs Stiles’ hips, using all of his strength to pin Stiles in place while he gathers himself and glares at Stu.

“That won’t even work! What the fuck is wrong with-”

“Yes, alpha, please! Mate me, breed me!” Peter cries as he begins to come.

“Peter!”

“Knock him up, Stu! Shotgun wedding style!”

“You’re not helping, Stiles!” Derek admonishes as Stiles pinches his hands until Derek moves them and allows Stiles to continue moving up and down his cock.

“Not trying to help, boo. Don’t stop moving! You can be broody and still keep, _uggh_ , yeah, that’s it! I’m so close, I’m so close!”

“Me too!” Stu yells out, and within three thrusts he’s emptying inside of Peter before pulling out and letting some of his cum hit Peter’s rim and slide down his balls. Stu scoops it into Peter’s distended hole with the tip of his dick and then enters back in, causing both men to groan. He drapes himself over Peter’s back and lowers them to their side, so Peter won’t have to lay in the wet spot. For as considerate as the move was, it still lands Peter face to face with Derek.

Judgy, knot faced, Derek.

“Peter, seriously… what the.. _what_?” Derek slurs out as his blood flow travels to his knot, expanding inside of Stiles who is still straddled above him and stroking out the last of his own orgasm.

“I don’t know what it is, it’s like something has come over me. My wolf is in love.” Peter rambles, his eyes slowly closing. Stu catches his breath and pops up quickly to clarify.

“Yeah, in love with dis dick!” he says, as though that’s the end of it. Peter chuckles and slips into slumber.

“Hmm, love you, alpha Stu. Mate me, breed me.”

Stu looks at the spot where his mark would have been if it took and kisses it more tenderly than he intended.

“If unicorns can fucking exist, then I can find a way to mark and knot you.” He says, almost absentmindedly. He looks over and flushes when he sees Stiles’ big browns watching him intensely. There’s an empathetic deviousness behind them, cloaked in unconditional love.

“I’ll talk to Deaton, Stu.” Stiles says unpatronizingly, “I can’t wait to be an uncle. Hey Der, do you wanna get preggers too?”

Derek mumbles something and idly reaches for Stiles to pull him in close. Stiles executes some move that keeps Derek inside of him, but allows him to be back to front with Derek and they settle in. Stu rustles Peter and presents his ass for Peter to sink into.

“Go ahead and knot me, big boy. You’ve earned it.”

Peter jumps on him like a live grenade and after a while they’re laid out 69 style across from Derek and Stiles. Derek and Peter are still knotted inside their boys and Stuart and Stiles are suckling at each other’s cocks while their bodies milk their mates. Stu sighs, feeling more content than he’s been in a while.

***

The loft door opens much to Stu’s surprise. And it seems to only be Stu as no one else even rustles from their spot. Stu watches as a tall, curly dark blond hair boy walks in whistling and sorting through mail, leaving a pile on the counter before heading to one of the back rooms.

Stu looks at Stiles who is pressing kisses into Derek’s jaw and whispering sweet nothings and he looks at Peter who is watching him, as though testing his reaction to the sudden turn of events. He takes off his goggles and peers into Peter’s arresting eyes before hearing the door down the hall open again and footsteps come near him. He can feel the bed sink slightly and a cherubic face slowly comes into focus.

“Oh hey, are you Stiles’ twin? You exist?” the boy says without any discomfort at their current state. Stu looks at Stiles, questioning through his bond and Stiles’ face twitches in response. Derek shudders.

“Your twinsense is weird.”

Stu rolls his eyes. “Why are we in love with him again?”

“Shut up, Stu!” Stiles says, not unkindly. He motions his head to the new boy, “You gonna hit that?”

The boy’s eyebrows jump at Stiles, but then turn sultry towards Stu. One stays cocked in anticipation.

“I’m Isaac, by the way. You gonna hit this?” Stu shrugs and looks back at Peter whose expression gives nothing away. Stu winks at the elder wolf.

“We gonna hit that, Daddy?”

“If you want to, alpha.” Peter says finally allowing a sly grin to grace his visage. Stu turns back to Isaac, reaching behind his neck and pulling him in for a filthy kiss.

“I’m Stu, I’m the alpha.”

“Hey!”

“Shut up, Derek!”

“You got room in your pack for me, alpha?” Isaac mewls, learning into Stu’s hand as he rakes it through the boy’s curls.

“Jesus Christ, I hate you, Stu.”

“You love Stu, Derek. Just shut up and let him be the alpha for a bit. I know this possessiveness probably stems from when your uncles owned your ass, but we’re gonna get you help, okay?”

Stuart tunes out his brothers bickering as Isaac peels off his shirt revealing toned, tan skin that seemed to go on for miles. Isaac looked like a sandy oasis in a dry, dry desert and Stiles couldn’t wait for the caravan to start. Especially now that he had his very own werebedouin.

“C’mon in kid, the water’s fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there's some poking fun at a character because of some past sexual funny business issues. Please know that I am NOT making light of anyone's experience with sexual molestation and abuse. This is purely for the ridiculous nature of this fic and what happens inside. If you're easily triggered by this, maybe comment asking for more details, or read the comments before venturing in. My beta was okay and thought it worked well, but I don't want to accidentally hurt anyone, okay? 
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to come and talk to me in the comments!


End file.
